festival fun?
by hai it's me
Summary: just a dumb story about hidan and kakuzu going to a carnival and later becoming a couple.... plz review
1. this way to the carnival

As he paced down the street in annoyance, Kakuzu tried in vain to block out the sound out of his head. Loud, off-tune music filled the air; which could only mean one thing…………….. a carnival.

As annoyed as Kakuzu was, Hidan was excited to greet the sounds and smells of the new area. Hidan knew how annoyed his partner was and decided to push it a little further. "Hey asshole!" the albino yelled a bit too loud. "what?" his partner-in-crime asked in a bored tone."Let's stop over there." He said pointing to the area of which the carnival was. Normally Kakuzu would have not agreed to such a thing, but he was tired and did not feel like arguing at the moment. So he agreed. "You have one hour"

Once they were inside the gates, Hidan automatically pulled Kakuzu deeper into the crowded affair. As tired as Kakuzu was he'd rather just sit on a bench while Hidan did whatever he wanted to do. But the other male insisted he come along.

Walking through all the isles of brightly colored food and game stands, Hidan managed to drag Kakuzu to a small ticket booth. Once paying for two tickets, Hidan led his partner in the direction of a large fares wheel. Kakuzu now wondering if he'd have to ride on the giant wheel with the priest. Finally he stopped and said while looking at the ride "Since I know you'd refuse to go on any other ride, I figured you wouldn't mind this one. You're going on it with me!" Hidan voice sounding a bit commanding at the last sentence. "Fine."

After handing in their ticket, they both stepped into a booth-like seating cart. The booth had a wall that when around the sides, about two or three feet tall so you could sit down without having to be strapped in. They seated themselves quietly, as the wheel started to spin, then stop to let the next passenger on. After a few more stops, the ride span round uninterrupted. Hidan soon became sleepy from the relaxing movement and leaned into his partner.

Kakuzu jerked slightly when he felt his partner's weight pressing onto him. Turning his head, he saw his partner start to wrap his arm comfortly around his waist. Kakuzu sighed but let his companion slump sleepily against him, some-what enjoying the Jashinnet's touch. This carried on until Hidan fell completely asleep. Just when he was about to stretch out a hand to stroke Hidan's hair, he realized that it was about their turn to leave the ride, judging from the fact that other pedestrians were exiting the ride. Kakuzu didn't want to be caught with Hidan clinging to his side, so he shook his sleeping partner awake. "Wake up you moron." The stitched man stated blankly.

Hidan slowly sat up strait, rubbing the sleep from his eyes." huh?" was his reply when the wheel stopped, allowing them to exit. Kakuzu got off without hesitation and his partner soon followed.

Later that night, they had managed to set up camp. Once it was time for them to rest for the night, despite the fact that he had a short, comfortable nap snuggling up to his partner, Hidan went to sleep right away. Kakuzu on the other hand lay awake, wishing to be touched by the priest once again, only to wake up craving more.


	2. walking

LoL, hi is me again, thank you to the ppl who reviewed my story …… so this is the next chapter (hopefully it will be better than the first) and now we start with the story again……..

Hidan woke up with a yawn, and then decided to look around at his surroundings to try to remember where the hell he was. After a few seconds he casually realized that he went to sleep after he and his partner left the carnival. (But who could blame him for not remembering …… it was early in the morning after all).

He took another five minutes to completely wake up and looked in the direction of his partner. Kakuzu looked some-what, strange, considering he seemed lost in thought; but not like he was concentrating on something important, but more like he was daydreaming. This was not something that Kakuzu would normally do in Hidan's opinion. In Hidan's opinion Kakuzu was always concentrated on not letting his guard down, even when he wasn't in battle; but seeing him like this was very different. But he just shrugged it off and walked over to the stitched man.

Kakuzu became suddenly aware that his partner-in-crime was suddenly coming close to him. He almost felt a bit nervous, but then turned his head to greet Hidan as if nothing hade changed.

The priest looked a bit annoyed to find out that Kakuzu was already fed-up with him. (Judging by the expression on the stitched man's face). But once again ignored his partner's actions and simply said "are we going to fucking leave already" Kakuzu nodded, noticing that Hidan was actually the one to ask that question instead of himself,(minus the swearing). So without hesitation, he gradually stood up preparing to leave.

After about a ten minute length of silence, and Kakuzu constantly looking back at his partner, just for sake of looking (since it WAS obvious that he was starting to become attracted to the priest), a loud thump sound echoed in the stitched man's ears. Kakuzu turned around to see what had happened, and… there was Hidan, face flat on the ground. Kakuzu sweat dropped, and sighed at the very annoyed Jashinet who hade obviously tripped on a tree root, or something of the sort.

"WHAT THE F**K" Hidan yelled, with the usual swearing, as he began to stand up just barely. Although the priest seemed very aggravated, his partner found the scene very amusing.

The stitched man decided to be nice for once and reached a hand down to help the stumbling Jashinet the rest of the way up. Hidan took his partner's hand, but instead of thinking of it as a friendly gesture, he figured Kakuzu just didn't want to waste time. And with that done and over, they headed off again.

Both were quiet again. All that could be herd was the soft padding of their own foot steps and the sounds of nature around them. One of the two casually looking in the direction of where they were heading, and the other staring down at his own feet daydreaming (again) about the previous day, not really paying attention to what was occurring in their surroundings. Not that this really mattered since nothing was going to happen anyway. But still, he was a ninja, and a strong one at that, so why should be dreaming about something so stupid? Could something between the two of them be possible? Kakuzu pondered this without realizing he could find out the answer sooner than he thought.

Nothing important happens in this chapter and it is kinda different from the first chapter, this chapter will probably make more sense later in the story…… maybe _ sorry for the chapters being so short…..

Plz review =3 *hugs*


	3. to the batcave

I'm back again with the next chapter! Lucky you lol…….. And thanks again to all the ppl who reviewed my story * big hugs*sorry about the wait… :`(

It has been about a week since the event that happened at the festival and Kakuzu still hasn't been able to get his partner off his mind. Even in his dreams. He would close his eyes and there he was; same cocky smile, and the same purple eyes of his that looked so unique. One thing was for sure, Kakuzu needed time to think.

At the moment, both Akatsuki members were currently walking back to the hide-out. (Which was really nothing more than a large cave with that statue thing in it) *I don't know what else to call it*

There was about a mile left to go, but with the rain that was coming down by the ton, one mile seemed miserable. "Fucking rain" the albino swore under his breath.

Usually, the older and taller of the two would be walking in front, but instead Kakuzu had been trudging behind his partner lately. The giant stone blocking entrance could now bee seen along with the seal used to keep intruders out. The pair casually walked up to the object and broke the seal, allowing themselves in.

"I should go change…" Hidan randomly added almost as if he was just trying to drown out the common silence the two had been experiencing. Kakuzu acknowledged this silently, still feeling a bit awkward around the albino.

Moments later Hidan came back in a simple pair of navy blue pants and a loose T-shirt, black. "You don't normally wear a shirt Hidan. What's the occasion?" The older male asked. "No occasion, just the fact that my cloths were wet and I was cold" was the reply given in a melancholy tone.

The thing that happened next surprised Kakuzu but didn't seem to piss him off, like Hidan thought it would. Hidan had decided to get warmer by leaning into his partner. Kakuzu all of a sudden felt the "butterflies" in his stomach again. Hesitantly Kakuzu stretched out his arm to wrap it around the albino, almost forcefully pulling him closer.

A bit shocked by this gesture, Hidan tensed up for a moment before relaxing himself into the stitched man's side like he did back at the festival. Just then did Kakuzu realize he never got a chance to play with the Jashinet's hair before the ride stopped. Reaching out his other free hand, he began to stroke the grey hair. Hidan didn't seem to mind this, but just sat there enjoying the attention.

Sighing, the smaller of the two scooted closer encouraging the other to tighten the hold around his waist. Once Kakuzu took the hint, Hidan placed his hand on his partner's chest then rested his head on his hand.

The stitched man couldn't help but to wonder why the priest had suddenly decided to do this. Kakuzu was interrupted from his thought when he felt the weight of his partner shift. He looked down to see Hidan trying to get more comfortable, but then noticed he was soon asleep."What am I going to do with you?" was his last thought before moving to a different location.

Sorry about the crappy chapter maybe I'll wright more next time ….. My brain hurts now…..but nevertheless I will return soon =D bye until next time =3


	4. holding you in my arms

Hurray! I have come to you with the next chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait; I haven't had access to my computer in over a week! So I just now read all of the reviews too. Thank you guys so much for staying with me. Luv ya! *hugs everyone*

Lately Hidan had noticed that Kakuzu more tolerant of him; which meant that Kakuzu didn't call him moron as often or threaten to find a way to send him to Hell. All in all, Kakuzu was nicer to him and he really didn't know why. All Hidan could think that might have caused the change, would be the ride at the festival that happened about a month ago.

These changes didn't really bother him at first, but when Kakuzu was actually being nice to him, he got somewhat suspicious.

Now, when he said being nice, he didn't mean that Kakuzu was acting like some pansy that always seemed cheery and was generous. What he meant was, that instead of being a total ass, he would do stuff like wait for him when he stopped for a moment to do something; or Kakuzu would occasionally look back at Hidan and ask if something was the matter when he looked a bit melancholy.

The priest was enjoying the sudden change, but it still bothered him some. But he decided to just ignore it.

At the moment, they were both looking for the next victim (a.k.a. then next bounty). The pair walked down a dirt road, ignoring the random singing of birds that filled the air and would have seemed very pleasant to anyone but them.

Eventually, they found the guy and killed him with ease. He may have been strong, but his confidence was greater than his skill; so in the end his foolishness brought his defeat.

Soon the night fell upon them, so they agreed to make camp. Kakuzu was busy gather wood for the camp fire, all though his mind was occupied with a thought that gave the butterflies in the pits of his stomach. He had gathered enough wood, but stop right outside the perimeter of their camp, hiding behind a tree. The stitched man watched his partner longingly; observing his every move, focusing on the slow movements with interest. Sliding down the side of the tree, he closed his eyes and put his hand to his heart, feeling the pain of something he had already lost; and knew he couldn't have.

Realizing with misery that someone so beautiful in so many ways could never return the love of someone like him, Kakuzu stood up but hesitated.

After a few moments, he grabbed the wood and made his way to the previous pile of small twigs he had already made, trying to forget the feelings he had for his partner that made him feel like he had more of a purpose than to collect money for the Akaktsuki. He wanted to always be there; welcoming comfort with loving arms that would wrap around the priest, ensuring that everything would always be okay. He wanted to cure every worry and fear that existed within his partner. He wanted to never let Hidan fall.

Once he finished feeding the fire, he turned to his teammate. The butterflies returned at just the simple sight of the priest, just sitting there, looking bored. Kakuzu cautiously walked to sit behind his partner. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Hidan, earning a startled gasp from the younger man as well. Kakuzu pulled him closer, embracing the other. 'What the hell.' Was the only thought running through the priest's head, as the blood ran to his face, causing him to blush.

Kakuzu loved every moment of the moment; still wanting more, he pulled down his mask, gently kissing the back of Hidan head, since he did not have access to the other's face at the moment. The stitched man tightened his embrace even further on his teammate. He finally spilled out all of his emotions with these gestures. His only worry was that Hidan wouldn't want to be around him anymore; but at the moment, Hidan thoughts were quite the opposite. Apparently Hidan felt the same emotions, but didn't discover them until now; considering that he melted into his partner's touch.

The priest leaned into Kakuzu's chest, turning around in order to wrap his arms around the other's neck. With a blush across his face, and half lidded eyes, Hidan firmly pressed his lips against his partners; feeling the waves of heat that blew over him. Kakuzu gladly kissed back.

Finally they broke the kiss, just looking into each other's eyes, letting everything sink in. Hidan realized how protected he felt lying in the older man's arms. He cuddled closer, taking in Kakuzu's sent and smiling sweetly while doing so. His partner slowly moved his hands up and down the other's back, enjoying the way Hidan sighed softly while he did so.

Once a long while had passed, the stitched man shifted to lie down, pulling Hidan down while doing so. His arms never detached from his partner. They both lied there in comfort until sleep caught up with them both.

Tomorrow would come without pain, now that Kakuzu that Hidan was his to keep.

I hope you liked that I made this chapter a little long then the previous ones. I apologize for this chapter being a little corny; I'm not use to writing this kind of stuff (this is my first fan fiction) thank you for reading (BTW my next update will probably be slower because I'm going to be really busy for a while. Sorry) But nevertheless, I will return! =3


	5. you and me

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!!!! I apologize for the wait. Ugh…. I'm so frustrated, I got detention!!! D:**

Ok, so by now, Hidan understood why Kakuzu had been acting weird lately, and he knew that Kakuzu liked him; and what was the problem you ask? Well, the problem was the fact that if any of the other Akatsuki members found out, his reputation would be flushed down the toilet! Now, you see, the Akatsuki wasn't a group of pansy ass couples, most of the people weren't even nice enough to each other to be called friends.

So now, Hidan lay pondering while wrapped in the arms of his sleeping partner. Over all, he wasn't too concerned about this whole subject. I mean Hidan **did** like Kakuzu, and he had no problem with strange looks from random people, but spending at least three days sealing a tailed beast while being insulted and made fun of by the other members didn't sound much fun.

After a while, Hidan just decided to let it go for now and cuddled closer to the stitched man.

(Time skip)

Kakuzu woke up about an hour after Hidan's argument with himself, to find the younger man hugging the other waist and with his face buried in Kakuzu's chest; probably in an attempt to get warmer. After a short while, he decided that it was time to get up, so he gently tried to pry himself free from Hidan's grip, but the other only tightened his grip and murmured a few words that Kakuzu couldn't make out. Sighing, the ex-falls ninja lightly shook the sleeping man to get him to at least wake up enough to let go of Kakuzu.

Ten minutes passed and Kakuzu was getting a little irritated."Wake up moron." He said in a normal tone, but it was enough for Hidan to at least acknowledge him with a sleepy "Not now." The stitched man was now getting a little annoyed, so since his partner wasn't going to get up any time soon, he picked him up and propped the other up against a tree trunk. The priest growled in annoyance, now that his source of heat and comfort was gone now." What the fuck man? I was comfortable."

"We need to get going."

"Ah shit." was the sleepy response.

Getting up, Hidan walked over to Kakuzu and they both padded down the dirt path road. With in a few moments, Kakuzu suddenly felt the priest's hand intertwine his finger with his. The ex-falls ninja of course had no problem with this, so he gladly held Hidan's hand.

"Where are we going?" asked the younger man. "I don't know we finished our last mission, so guess we could just go back to hideout if you want."

"That sounds nice I guess"

(Another time skip)

When they arrived, Kakuzu let go of Hidan's hand and undid the seal. Stepping inside, they noticed no one else was there.

The stitched man sat down with his back against a wall, then found his partner walking over to sit on the other's lap. Once situated, Hidan laid the side of his head on Kakuzu's chest while feeling his partner's arms wrap loosely around him.

'Why do have to be so cut?' the ex-falls ninja thought.

**OMJ that was so corny! I got detention for next Tuesday, so I think I'll work on the next chapter then… but good news is I finally got my computer to cooperate with deviantart! Yay! I can use my account now!! See you all next time! =3**


End file.
